Torongo Nui Wiki
:::: :::: :::: ::::Welcome to the Torongo Nui Wiki, run by Torongo. He would appreciate any help you can give, so just read our rules and you'll be ready for editing! Updates The Move *The Torongo Nui Wiki will be move to a new Wiki sometime in the next few months. Stay tuned for more updates! Other News *The Torongo Nui Wiki has its first computer game, Bionicle Defender. It is availiable for download, and reviews can be posted on Wiki Metru Forums or on the Torongo Nui Forums. *Torongo Nui Forums is now closing, so we will be using our old forums at least temporarly. You can view them here. *The Torongo Nui Chronicles will be having a huge revamp. When they are done they will be much smaller and we will be able to get farther into the storyline. About The Torongo Nui Wiki is a Wiki about Torongo's (a Bionicle fanfiction writer) Torongo Nui Chronicles, his main stories he writes. They can all be viewed in the Chronicles Section. The Torongo Nui Wiki can be edited by anyone as long as they follow the rules. If you want to make a article about your own Bionicle, you can upload their image and post it in the article. From there you can write them as a backstory charecter in the Torongo Nui Chronicles based on what you already know about them, or Torongo will develop your character. Either way, the character will probably evuantually make its way into the Torongo Nui Chronicles, backstory charecter first or not. The Torongo Nui Wiki has currently articles, and is currently growing day by day. Did You Know...... *....that the Toa in the Torongo Nui Chronicles are not actual Toa? *....that the Toa Torongo are Toa prototypes? *....that that Contact started out 5 pages long? *....that Axbru has copyed some of Makuta's traits? *....that Axbru is the last of his race? *....that in the Torongo Nui Chronicles, Torongo is a prototype of Kopaka? Contribute to Torongo Nui Just type in the name of your bionicle creation, write a short description,add a image (optional), and you're charecter will be almost for sure be added to the Torongo Nui Chronicles. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create Featured Articles Firaud Leader of the Toa Torongo, and the first Project A Toa to be made. He is currently telling Truth inside Secret Dome.... Read the full article here. Valta Matoran Captain of Fire currently listning to Truth.... Read the full article here. Torongo Nui Torongo Nui is the centerpoint of the Chronicles, though the stories do range off the island and off planet from time to time. It is divided into six main zones, with a few sub-zones...... Read the full article here. Featured Media Kar A very clear picture of Kar, Axbru's Deputy. Toa Torongo Banner A banner of the Toa Torongo, it can be used for signatures on forums if needed. Bionicle Defender Banner The banner for Bionicle Defender. Site Friends Torongo Nui Forums Torongo Nui.com __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Website